ultimateartistcollectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Soren Hepburn
}}|, }}} |} Soren Hepburn (ソーレン・ヘプブン) is a character created by Azariosc. He is the main protagonist of OBLIVION'S RESONANCE. Concept 'Personality' Soren is a happy-go-lucky and a cheerful young boy who seems to be careless of his surroundings for the most part. He enjoys the company of others, and is a social butterfly at heart. He is also oblivious to the consequences of his actions, but he manages to push through any situation no matter what. He is also calm and composed in contrast to his peppy personality. He is more analytical of what is going on around him, and tries to be strategical when it comes to battle tactics. Soren is caring of his friends and comrades, and it is apparent that he is more protective towards them. Should he witness one of his peers lose their life in front of him, he will do whatever it takes to avenge their death. Despite these differences, Soren remains an avid fan of anything related to pop culture, spending time reading conspiracy theories, writing fanfics pertaining to the fandoms he’s in, and other pop culture-related things. He’s also a huge fantasy fan, and has a strong belief that magic is real. It should be noted that Soren has a strong belief that the supernatural exists, and gets all hyped up about ghost talk. 'Appearance' Soren is of short stature, and sports a slim, but not muscular build. He has pale skin, silver grey hair, and navy blue eyes. The thing about his eyes is that they are actually robotic ones, with the markings on the irises giving it away. In his current design (post-Palingenesis), Soren wears a blue-white jacket with black fluff surrounding his beck, with a black sleeveless turtleneck under his jacket. He wears denim pants and black shoes, and has a black wristband on his right wrist. Possessions Soren has a couple of items on himself. Among one of them is Strelitzia, a Metamorphos weapon in the form of a dual gunblade. 'Etymology' The first name, Soren, derives from the Latin word severus, which means either "strict, severe, or serious." This contradicts Soren's lighthearted, goofy personality surprisingly. As for the last name, Hepburn, it is of Scottish-English origin, and means "high burial mound." Soren's real name Caelus als Hergei. His first real name, Caelus, refers to primal god of the sky in Roman mythology. Its Latin variant, Caelum, stands for "sky" or "heavens." His real last name, als Hergei, is completely fictional, and has no meaning whatsoever. Background 'Backstory' 'Life' Soren currently lives in a small home with his older sister Arima and his mother. Due to how busy he is with current affairs and events that somehow involve him, he doesn't stay in his house often. Because of this, he either resides in Eden or stays at his friends' houses. 'Occupation' Currently, Soren works independently as a "paranormal investigator." However, he does make contributions to the Estracian Association, despite him not being a regular member. He's also somewhat of a freeloader. Synopsis 'OBLIVION'S RESONANCE' Soren is the main protagonist of OBLIVION'S RESONANCE, specifically in the main storyline. Abilities 'Superhuman Efficiency' As a Primal-type Demite, Soren possesses many superhuman abilities that help him in battle. "Blood boiling" An ability essential to all primal-types, Soren is able to sharpen his reaction time and better dodge attacks when he is under a pressuring, difficult situation. When that happens, his body temperature increases to temperatures considered too fatal for a normal human, allowing him to have better reflexes. Despite Soren being able to activate the “blood boiling” ability on cue, it takes some time to activate. Sometimes, his reaction time is too fast to the point where it’s impossible for him to see what’s going on next. As a result, this ability is rather difficult to handle in certain situations. Strength Soren possesses superhuman strength, as he is able to kill his targets with ease. However, he doesn't use his raw strength often, as he prefers to use swords instead. Speed Soren, preferring speed over strength, is considered to be an agile fighter at best. With his "blood boiling" ability in effect, he becomes even faster, allowing him to deal blows faster. Vision Though Soren possesses "robotic" eyes, his eyes are actually bio-organic replications of a pair of an actual primal-type Demite's eyes. As such, Soren has 20/20 vision, if not, has double the vision. No one really knows, though. 'Fighting Style' Swordsmanship Soren is considered to proficient in swordsmanship, but because of him dropping out from kendo classes as a teenager, his finesse is a little unpolished, and the fact that he learned other types of swordsmanship caused his kendo skills to deteriorate even further. As a result, his style of swordsmanship is considered to be a mix of many styles. His style is considered to be deadly by many of his opponents, calling it unpredictable, but even Soren himself has difficulties in perfecting and controlling his style. He does wish to relearn the fundamentals of kendo and other forms of swordsmanship to help refine his style a little more. Marksmanship Soren has little to no experience in shooting, but his vision and "blood boiling" ability make it easier for him to shoot enemies accurately. However, he has no interest in refining his marksmanship, only preferring to use it in dire situations. Also, it is noted that Soren shoots blindly at his opponents because he has "no idea what's he doing." Bajiquan Soren's superhuman strength combined with the deadly Chinese martial art proves him to be a dangerous opponent. He is able to deal fatal, explosive blows with his fists, elbows, and shoulders. Despite the raw power Soren can deal against his opponents, he only ever uses it if he's unarmed. It should be noted that Soren is more well-versed in bajiquan, perhaps far more than kendo. 'Clairvoyant Abilities' Soren is a Clairvoyant, and is able to convert mana to prana with his own body, including the ability to use Akashic Magecraft. However, there are other abilities that come with becoming a Clairvoyant. When Soren uses any of the abilities below, his eyes glow a bright blue. Akashic Magecraft: Empyrean Inferno A fire-type Akashic Magecraft, Soren is able to manipulate blue flames with his body by drawing energy from the Etheric Rhizome to convert into prana, which is used as "fuel" to ignite the flames. Soren can either use one of his body parts to combust into flames, or use his entire body to use the full power of his Akashic Magecraft, though that is rather taxing on him as a result. The behavior of Soren's blue flames depends on his relationships with people he has encountered in his life. The flames become warm and harmless to his peers and allies, as they are not harmed by the flames when they touch it or are near it. However, the flames become scorching hot and aggressive to his enemies, and when they touch the flames, it is noted that getting rid of the blue flames is much more difficult then regular flames, causing the inflamed target to be incinerated in a matter of moments if not treated sooner. Second Existence As a Clairvoyant, Soren can activate the Second Existence, causing him to see what normal people can't. By focusing on a specific target (which changes the color of his eyes faintly), or using it full-power, he can see that target's aura and how powerful it is in general, which indicates their overall strength. Soren can also use this ability in their surroundings, enabling them to hear sounds and voices inaudible to non-clairvoyants. He is also able to see the ley lines and the energy vortexes, as well as the spirits and demons within the realm, allowing him to interact with them. Foresight Soren can see the future within the next few seconds using this ability, which gives him time to alter that future outcome. However, Soren has no control of his ability, as it activates randomly. Soren notes that it always activates at the worst times. Relationships 'Arima Hepburn' Soren and Arima share a strong bond with each other as siblings. Appearances 'UAC' Soren is shown to be more of a side character. Trivia * Should Soren's haircurl be rubbed a few times, he’ll fall asleep. Gallery Insert images here Category:Characters Category:Characters owned by azariosc Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic-Good Characters Category:Demite (primal-type) Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Mavericks Category:Estracian Association Category:OBLIVION'S RESONANCE